And so we saw
by KuroiDenki
Summary: Cry was goaded into revealing his appearance to his closest youtuber friends. But wait! He has a secret? Stay tuned to find out! Witness the gang go through the daily grind of hell known as life. An inner glimpse of what goes on in our favorite youtubers lives. Authentic guaranteed. If they read and make a video of this I would die.
1. Get in the damn door!

Cry and his fellow youtuber friends were all gathered in the same room. Well, Cry's presence was actually only a computer-projected voice at this moment, but… they were here to hang out and have fun. But this time they were really persistent about something...

"Hey Cry, you should really hang out in person with us. It will be more enjoyable this way both for us and for you." Felix started.

"Yeah, and no one's gonna see you besides us. It'll be a secret. We've known each other for long enough, right?" added Ken.

"B-but guys...there's a reason I don't want to do this. It's not only because of my social anxiety at being found out and exposed to millions of people… It's also-"

"We just want to hang out with you as a person. Please, Cry. Trust us." pleaded Mark.

Jack tried to defend Cry, getting worried that the group may be intruding a bit too far. "I mean, if he doesn't want to then-"

"Okay guys. You know what? Fine. But don't blame me for what may happen next."

They didn't know what he meant by that but rejoiced nonetheless, too happy to question him.

They spent the night talking and vlogging for their fans, relaxing on the couch. Pewds jokingly abused Cry, turning the computer sideways so the other couldn't see them through the camera. It was all jovial banter and Cry played along, saying that when the robots take over Pewds will be the one to be terminated first for his abuse of physically disabled machines.

As the night came to an end, the five scheduled another time they were free and could all meet up together. Cry agreed to hold the party at his house this time. Their anticipation steadily rose as they approached the promised day.

And then it came.

Today they would finally meet up with Cry in person. All of them were visibly excited and kept mentioning it on Twitter (Cry allowed them to) that their friend would finally reveal himself to them.

The four met together at the airport in Florida and afterwards went to Cry's house. They arrived and stopped at his doorstep to prepare themselves mentally. Mark was so giddy that he lost himself, turning into Dark and staring through the window curtains of the residence with that creepy rape smile of his.

"Come on out, Cry. Come out and play." he finished with a gurgling hysterical chuckle as he stared with predator-like eyes through the window.

"I can sense him. He's inside.", he huskily said as his head dramatically turned to face the group. Him and Anti shared a knowing look as their manical smiles bared their teeth, ready to devour anything that stood in their way.

"Whoa, woa, now camm down there guys. If Cry sees you like this youll scare him off and we won't be able to spend time with him. You guys don't want that right?" Pewds interjected.

"Let's aim for zero casualties today, everybody. Zero deaths. Save the bloodbath for another time. And you," he went over to Jack and slapped him on the face. Jack reverted back from Anti and started crying on the floor. "Yeah, thats right. Not so tough now are you?"

They all knew that Jack would be fine since he's already used to everyone abusing him.

"F-felix…" Jack looked up at him, lips trembling and grabbed on to his leg, still crying.

That was when they all heard a muffled voice from somewhere within the house.

"Just get in already! I know you've been standing outside the door and causing commotion for god knows how long! The whole neighborhood must have noticed you already by now!" it was the shouting of Cry who apparently had heard their childish exchange but seemed too lazy to actually open the door for himself.

Felix and Ken, currently the only (questionably) sane ones realized the gravity of the situation and went into action. If anyone recognized them from outside many fans would be speculating that Cry lives here, especially after they mentioned about visiting him.

Ken dragged Mark back to the entrance.

Felix tried to pry Jack off to no avail, gave up and stopped his bitchy whining by taking out a dirty tissue from his pocket and shoving it in the other's open mouth to muffle some of the sound.

"You ready?" he glanced at Ken who nodded, restraining Dark at his side from moving.

"Lets go" he reached for the doorknob which was conveniently left unlocked and turned it, opening the door and dragging Jack who still refused to let go and was now screaming through the tissue for some unknown reason, desperately clinging with both his hands at Felix's navy jeans. It was quite the sight to behold, four grown men with dyed, crazy hair trying to get into a fucking door, only to succeed after five minutes. Ken shoved Mark inside and finally closed the damn door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Tis a perilous task, to travel through a hallway

* * *

The door opened to a dark, lengthy hallway, inadequately illuminated by a muffled, light blue hue from an open doorway down the left side which Pewds thought led to the kitchen.

"Getof, Jack. We're here."

No response.

He knew Jack was doing this because he wanted attention.

Leaning down, he brushed a hand through Jack's hair, rubbed the skin behind the ears with his thumbs in a sort of massage, hoping the cordial gesture would be enough to get him to move off.

"Cam ooon, Jaaaaaak, you big baby. You know we all love you, but tis not de tim for dat. Dont cwy." he shook the other's head playfully, trying to elicit a progressive response.

After a few grunts and complaints, Jack let go with a whine and stood up, still sulking but apparently satisfied for now. He took the tissue out of his mouth, stopping the childish act altogether and just as he was about to start moving again, he paused.

.

There was a silence.

.

"Felix." he didn't point towards anything nor offer any context clues but it was obvious from what he was looking at.

The boogers on the tissue.

Felix could see from his peripheral vision that a smirk broke on Ken's face. He seemed to be sniggering.

He pursed his lips together and tried not to give in to the urge to laugh, instead he turned back to Jack and looked at his disgusted face.

"That's- that's disgusting!" Jack exclaimed, still looking at the tissue with scrunched eyebrows and then back to him, tremors in his voice.

"You brought it upon yourself so stop complaining." He couldn't stop the grin from spreading.

"God, Felix, you're the worst." Jack said defeatedly.

They quietly laughed amongst each other for a few moments before calming down and returning to their main task.

And Cry was nowhere to be seen nearby.

Apparently he wasn't going to show up and give a welcome before them. Looks like they were going to have to find him.

"Primary objective: find Cry. Progress: zero percent. Actually, add ten percent since we're in his house. Now let's get a move on already." Ken said.

"Yeah, _Jack_. Lets move. And donchu worri, Ken. Il find him in no taaam."

Pewds turned back to the hallway and let out an amused snort at the dark interior. The otherwise quiet atmosphere before they came in may have suited introvert Cry well, but it was reminiscent of that from a horror game, with the stale air and deathly silence.

Apparently he wanted to keep the suspense.

He let a slight smile trace his face. Cry knew how to pull the nostalgia.

"Let's go, guys. He's waiting for us."

They slowly made their way across the hall and turned at the first right entrance into what appeared to be the living room. There was no additional lighting aside from what was meagerly permeating through the completely closed blinds by the large windows.

"Cry?"

Silence.

"Maybe he's in his bedroom."

They left the living room and went to the far end of the hallway, turning when it forked to the right. The last door which they saw at the end might have been the bedroom.

Opening it, Felix looked inside.

"Cry? Where are you, man?" the room appeared to be vacant, but there was evidence of Cry's earlier presence with an open laptop situated on the messy bed sheets. A bottle of cheap beer lay on the light brown carpet.

"We heard him when we were outside, right?" Ken wanted to confirm for a second time.

"Yeah."

Felix had an idea where this was going.

They left the room and went back. As they rounded the corner of the hallway again, he couldn't help a high-pitched yelp as a sudden force tackled them and knocked out his breath, sending him tumbling down the floor along with his fallen friends who were also caught off guard. Felix was very startled at first but he had an idea of who the assailant was.

"Goddamit, Cry." he said as he laid down to recuperate. His head was dizzy but otherwise he was relatively fine. He could hear the others groan in pain.

"Jesus Christ. That knocked the hell out of me." Jack said, holding the back of his head in pain.

He could feel Ken shifting below him. "Aww fuck. My poor hipbones."

Mark still wasn't completely sane from his Dark counterpart yet, hence his silence. He was a bit farther back so the impact didn't get to him. He had an impassive, unnerving expression on his face, eyes narrowed in scrutiny, probing as he watched the assailant with an intense gaze as the other gathered himself and stood up from his tackle.

"Cry," he said in that deep voice of his.

"So this is how you look like."

There was an awkward shuffling on Cry's part as he remained silent for a while, contemplating something. Then, seemingly steeling himself, he directed his attention towards everyone and responded in a low octave, tired, raw and almost a whisper but enough for all of them to hear.

"Yes."

.

.

And since that moment on from hearing Cry's beautiful voice in real life, they lived their lives as gay men.

* * *

When I'm depressed, I tend to write crack. Just a warning for you, this isn't quite the full potential of crack yet, so be sure to prepare your anus for when the rollercoaster comes.

Minor mistake on my part: I forgot that cry didn't live by himself. But in this alternate universe that wont matter as much.

I hope to hear from you guys what you think

Stay crackin my friends


End file.
